


Wicked Love

by Fille_du_soleil



Series: Make a wish [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Falling In Love, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Rich!Student!Liam, Student!zayn, supernatural contract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange woman appears in Zayn’s life promising him to make true whatever wish he desires the most. And naturally Liam James Payne was Zayn’s  first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't have a beta so excuse any mistake, please.  
> . From now I will just finish [The King's Renegades](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6069001) and write about other couple.

It was the middle of December, the daylight was as rare as snow in summer. The sky was grey and displayed furious huge clouds. The London streets were crowded with people running in every direction trying their best to not be late to their appointments. A white fog came out of their mouths at every breath taken. It was a very cold day, a regular day in England.

Zayn rushed through the horde making roughly his way in the compact mass, his nose deep buried in his wool scarf in an effort of finding some warmth.  He clenched his cold hands in his black coat pockets pressing them closer to his body. If it wasn’t for the important essay he had to submit, he would never have gotten out of his bed at all. It was at stormy days like these that he regretted his choice of pursuing his college education.

Lost in his thoughts about a warm bed and a hot coffee, he stumbled into a person making her fall on her behind. A loud wince of pain resonated in the now less swarmed street, Zayn looked down at the girl at his feet extending a helping hand. The least he could do after throwing her off on her ass on the hard freezing pavement.

The woman looked up cheeks red with embarrassment and cold, she took Zayn’s hand shivering at the icy touch. Her tiny hand was boiling with warm, even emitting a light steam. A weird thing to see, but still real.(*)

“I am sorry”

Zayn spoke voice muffled by his scarf, his accent thick and foreign to the woman so accustomed to the London accent.

“It’s okay, more fear than harm”

The woman smiled revealing perfect aligned teeth, and rubbed her hands together for more heat. Zayn arched an eyebrow at her heavy French accent, her words were cut and abrupt not like the English people whom swallowed or dragged some vowels. It was refreshing to hear something different, however hard to understand some of her words.

“You are French?”

Zayn spoke slowly and detached every word for the woman to understand, knowing for a fact that even some of his fella people didn’t understand him quiet well when he talked. The woman beamed shaking her head.

“Not at all, but again I am sorry for bumping onto you”

The girl stared intensely at Zayn as if she was probing his soul. She wasn’t beautiful nor ugly, average was the perfect word to describe her features. Her brown eyes shined with something strange, a light breeze blew twirling her equally brown hair. No dimples, no distinct feature to differentiate her from the ordinary mass.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Zayn frowned at the sudden familiarity, thinking of a way to leave the girl without sounding rude. If he didn’t hurry his professor would leave without a care about Zayn’s essay. The brunet nodded without a word waiting for the woman to ask whatever question she had.

“What is your deepest wish?”

Zayn gasped taking a step back, fear rushing through his body as the woman’s brown eyes flashed and went all white. She blinked and everything went back to normal as if nothing happened. Zayn panicked eyeing the other people next to them, no one seemed to notice the sudden frightening trick. They all passed by totally ignoring the duo.

“What the fuck was that?”

The brunet held his hands up walking backward, his instinct screamed for him to run and never look back. However his legs didn’t agree, they seemed too heavy to even lift. Zayn stood there in the middle of the street staring frightened at the smiling woman.

“Tell me, son. What is your deepest desire?”

Zayn gulped tears shining in his eyes, he was scared senseless and the woman kept getting closer to him until she stood a few inches away. She flashed white her eyes again tilting her head to the side, her wide emotionless smile made Zayn shudder.

“Please don’t harm me”

Zayn spoke with a low frightened voice, it wavered and broke at the end. The woman only response was a chuckle obviously still waiting for an answer to her question. The lad scrutinized her features again wondering why she addressed him as “son” when she was clearly his age. Zayn shivered thinking that maybe she was some kind of ageless demon.

The woman snickered leaning in toward Zayn and stared straight into his eyes. She grinned as if she knew the brunet’s darkest secret, the one he kept away from people too scared to face his true desires.         

“Your deepest wish is…”

Her voice rose again low and playful before she snapped her fingers. Zayn firmly close his eyes as a warm wind spiraled around him, a soft murmur banged in his head. It was in a language he couldn’t understand, something between Latin and Russian with harsh vowels and long words.

“Open your eyes, son”

Against all odds Zayn did what the woman asked, she was standing by his right grinning mischievously. The brunet looked around the room they were in, his heart beating fast with fear and apprehension. His thoughts raced about maybe being in some hell level for eternal damnation.

However it was a regular _human_ bedroom except it was furnished expensively.  It had a bay window with a breathtaking view over a huge park, the sunray flooded the whole room. Zayn unconsciously thought about how much of a good art studio the room would make. There was a king size bed in the middle of the large spacious room, its sheet were unmade and partially hanging on the floor.

The room was foreign to Zayn, he didn’t know anyone rich enough to afford a bedroom the size of his actual flat. A soft gleam from the nightstand caught his curious eyes, indeed he didn’t know anyone who could afford a Rolex watch and leave it carelessly on a nightstand.          

“What are we doing here?” 

Zayn stared back at the woman abandoning the investigation of the room. She shrugged her shoulders going to sit on the white couch near the bay window, oddly enough her casual behavior made him relax. There was no threat in her demeanor whatsoever.

“You’re supposed to know! It’s your deepest desire, son”

“First, stop calling me ‘ _son_ ’ we are the same age. Secondly, how the fuck am I supposed to know why you took us in a bloody unknown bedroom!”

The woman laughed out loud at Zayn’s outburst, it was the first time that anyone dared to talk to her that way. Usually her preys were all scarred and shaking like leaves in a corner. Her eyes roamed once again over the room, it was Zayn’s deepest desire that brought them in a luxurious room in the upper side of the city.

She sank deeper in the comfy couch moaning with pleasure, last time her contractor’s wish took them in a disgusting hangar full of drugs. She shivered at the memory of mad rabid dogs guarding said drugs. At least, Zayn’s wish was more regular and kind of boring to say the truth.

“First, I can call you whatever I want, _son_. And you can’t begin to fathom why I use it in the first place. Secondly, look closely to the room or whatever. Do what mortal do for fuck’s sake and make the damn wish!”

The woman parroted Zayn’s tone with a roll of her eyes. The lad pinched his nose bridge annoyed and suddenly at ease, not scared of the witch-demon-whatever. If any of the movies he watched said the truth, she wasn’t there to harm him, not physically at least. She certainly would ask for something in return for whatever wish he could make.

A deep rough voice startled Zayn, he looked with wide frightened eyes at Liam as he barged in the room. The lad was wearing only a boxer and paraded in the room exposing his broad shoulders and perfect body.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, he can’t see us”

Zayn nodded still staring at Liam, he went in his dressing room coming back with some clothes. Oblivious to the pair of eyes following his every move Liam began to dress himself. Zayn gulped hard eyeing hungrily his tanned skin and the numerous tattoos it had. Until now he thought the lad had ink only on his forearms, but he could clearly see his chest and the tribal-esque thing he got on his left peck.

“Close your jaw, stop drooling over that expensive parquet and please make your wish. See, I don’t have an eternity here”  

The woman bored tone snapped Zayn out of his reverie.  She looked as if the scene happened already a thousand times over, but then again Zayn thought she was some kind of demon. She went around making wishes true so it surely did happen before, her being in a room with a drooling contractor and an oblivious innocent target.

“So what? I can wish whatever I want and then you give to me?”

Zayn eyed doubtful the woman who was nodding and looking at him as if he was some kind of idiot.

“I can make you emperor of the whole damn world if you wished, so yeah making that lad here fall in love with you? Easy as fuck. Now repeat after me for the wish to be properly formal and shit.”

Zayn looked at Liam again, his heart sunk in his stomach at the realization of what the woman could so easily do. Guilt heaved his chest, but again he wanted Liam for so long now. He was in deeply in love with the lad since he laid eyes on him on his first day at the university.

Liam was the son of the first minister, always surrounded by bodyguards and a certain group of friends. Louis Tomlinson was his best friend and the son of some whatever Lord, meaning he was as rich as the Queen could be. Then came Harry Styles, Heir of the familial worldwide fashion enterprise. In last there was Niall Horan, an actual bloody Irish prince.

Zayn sighed remembering how the lads treated him on his first day, aka the day he met Liam. It wasn’t their fault, people expected them to act according to a certain code of conduct. So no fooling around with poor commoners as Zayn that dressed with cheap clothes and didn’t know the difference between the cake fork and oyster’s. And god forbids, if the group of lads befriended the poor guy on a scholarship. He only went to the same prestigious university because he was that smart and scored the highest mark on the university test admission.

Zayn fantasied about Liam a lot, imagining him kind and selfless under all the posh behavior he got. He fantasied about how they could become friends and with time Liam would fall deeply in love, profess his undying affection for Zayn and stand against the whole world to be with him.

A fairy tale like story where a rich guy from the upper class of society would fall for a mere commoner from the working class. However life didn’t work that way.

The first day Zayn walked in the campus, the group of lads (Louis exactly) snickered at him. Because of his brand-less clothes, even though he was gorgeous and had model like features it wasn’t enough. He held his books closer to his chest and walked past them.

Zayn fell in love with Liam for inexplicable reasons. He never actually talked to the guy and each time they crossed path Liam didn’t even acknowledge him. Zayn was downright invisible for the lads or the source of many jokes when Louis was present. The short lad was as mean as they come.

The brunet had many drawing of Liam in his sketch book. He loved his smile, or the way his body would shake when Liam laughed. Zayn wasn’t any different from many girls/boys of the university, Liam had an actual fan club that stalked him at every hour of the day and many _tumblr_ dedicated to his person. It was somehow frightening but at least Zayn had a continuing source of info about his crush.

“The wish, son. Now, please”

The woman stood up from the couch going toward Zayn, who was watching Liam’s back as the lad left the room. Zayn nodded at the woman guilt all forgotten in favor of having what he yearned for years.

“First, what’s your name? And what do you want in return?”

Zayn eyebrows knitted together as he stared to the woman. He would make the wish without a tiny second thought about Liam’s freewill of whatever, however knowing the cost came first.

“I go by many names, it doesn’t have any relevance at this point. And all I want in return is your first newborn son. I won’t take him away from you, but he will become my apprentice”

The woman grinned letting the information sink in her contractor’s brain. Until now, nobody declined her offer and Zayn surely wouldn’t be the first.

“I am gay, and if I make the wish Liam, a guy, would be with me. So no babies, how the hell am I supposed to give you my son? And what if it’s a girl?”

The woman laughed too used to the questions. Humans were so simple minded, not able to see the bigger picture. When Zayn would formulate his wish, his future and Liam’s would falter crumble apart and piece itself together forming a new one where they would be together as Zayn’s would desire.

In this newly made future, a son would be born as a first born and walk by her side one day. She wasn’t a demon nor an angel, humans’ mind couldn’t understand her existence even if she spent centuries explaining. She was the guardian of the balance, making sure evil and good were always equilibrated.

However immortality wasn’t one of her power, so she needed someone to take over someday. That’s why like her predecessors she had contracts with mortals for their first born, pass the torch when time would surely come. With Zayn she chose a boy, but with others she asked for a girl.    

“Believe me, you will have a son of your own and at his sixteen birthday I will come to him, without even you knowing about it. You will just remember that you made a pact with me. No harm would be done to him”

Zayn shifted uncomfortably on his feet, he wanted to make the wish and the price wasn’t dangerous. His supposedly son would still be by his side, and become some kind of apprentice to whatever the woman was. He bit his lips thinking about the proposition one last time before nodding.

“Now repeat after me, word by word.”

The brunet nodded once again repeating every word the woman said. His heart was beating fast in his chest, apprehension tore his guts. He didn’t have the luxury to regret anything as the last word of the wish was pronounced.

“ _Me, Zayn Javadd Malik, wish for the love and heart of Liam James Payne, now and forever. Let him always be mine_ ”

The woman grinned snapping her fingers. Zayn closed his eyes feeling again the familiar warm wind envelope his body. He was back in the street but the woman was nowhere in sight, it felt like a dream or some kind of weed bad-trip.

Zayn checked his watch seeing that in fact he was now late for his lesson. He hailed a cab not caring about the added expense, his essay came first.

At the end of the day, he sighed dejected wondering if the woman was real at all, because nothing extravagant happened. Liam was nowhere to be seen since he set foot on campus earlier. The brunet was walking toward the bus sulking about the wish when he collided with firm chest.

An arm wrapped itself around his waist preventing him from falling. Zayn instinctively gripped his savior large shoulders.

“Sorry”

Liam smiled apologetically at Zayn still holding him close. The brunet was looking up at him with wide surprised eyes, his cheeks reddened and Liam could easily feel the guy’s heart hammering against his chest.

“It’s okay”

Zayn cleared his throat talking softly, almost stumbling on his words. Liam still didn’t let go on his hold, his warmth spreading through his expensive clothes. His musky cologne making Zayn’s head dizzy with wants.      

“I am Liam, and you’re… ?”

In a distance a dark chuckle rose from the unknown woman, she watched as Liam flirted shamelessly with a nervous Zayn. Her job was done. Her eyes flashed disappearing as another contractor summoned her presence, at least the next one knew exactly who he would deal with.

**_The end_**

**Author's Note:**

> (*)_ My hands actually do that in winter. :/
> 
> The end of the story is somehow the prelude for a Narry idea I have in the same universe. If you have any requests or ideas about stories in the same theme, please share. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The feed back cheers me up and help me progress and write better. So you know what to do !
> 
> I take prompts/ requests for on going stories here or at;
> 
> My twitter @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com


End file.
